


3:24 am

by JSparks



Series: Fluffy DTeam Stories [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cooking, Cuddling, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, dream probably doesn't cook but I do so here's so nuggets, dtao3, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSparks/pseuds/JSparks
Summary: Dream loves cooking for his friends, even if it's in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Fluffy DTeam Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755697
Comments: 25
Kudos: 712





	3:24 am

Dream could never have a consistent sleep schedule and even when guests were over it was no exception. George was fast asleep in Dream's bed. He had gone do bed a few hours ago while Dream was still wide awake watching videos on his laptop in the living room. He felt so bad for not being able to sleep at the same time as George but he didn't want to be on his phone in the bed and bother him with the ambient light. 

The blonde looked over his shoulder at the analog clock in the corner, 3:24. He rolled his eyes and continued scrolling through his laptop. 

Something moved out of the corner of his eye, he almost ignored it and didn't look up but something told him too. Suddenly, George was awake and standing in the doorway of his room. His eyes looked puffy and his face was covered in splotches of red. He wore one of Dream's oversized navy sweatshirts and a pair of plaid sleep shorts, "Hey."

"Hey what are you doing up?" 

"I- uh," His voice broke. "Can I have a hug?" 

With a very concerned look stitched to his face, Dream casted his computer aside and rushed over to give his friend a hug. George hates physical affection, a lot, so he stopped short in front of him holding his arms out, not wanting to overwhelm him. 

George tentatively came forward and pulled his arms around Dreams waist with his face pressed into his chest. The hug was comforting and soft, The floridian put his tan arms around George's shoulders. George pulled the blonde tighter into the hug and swayed slightly. 

After a few moments George pulled away, "I'm sorry you can go back to what you were doing before I'm just gonna-" He pointed back to the bedroom. 

Dream as gently as he could, curled his fingers around the brunette's wrist, "You aren't allowed to apologize for wanting a hug, that's illegal." He let go of George's hand. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

George was silent, he rocked from foot to foot and looked like he was thinking really hard. 

"Can I make you something to eat instead?" 

"No I don't want to be a burden, just-" 

"Too late, I'm cooking." Dream smiled and strutted into the kitchen, George groaned but followed him in and leaned against one of the counters. 

Dream didn't mind the comfortable silence as he worked. He decided that sometimes people just need to feel wanted and cooking was his favorite way of showing that. 

On his cutting board he prepared his chicken by cutting it into pieces and slicing any fat away. 

"Dream why are you cutting up chicken at 3 o'clock in the morning?" George asked with a big smile on his face. 

"Because I can!" Dream wheezed as he beat the eggs in with splashes of milk letting the mixture become a yellow cream color. He threw a cup of flour into another bowl and turned to his spice cabinet, added any seasoning he saw fit to the mixture. 

"Maybe you should become a cooking channel." 

"Oh my god no," he laughed, pouring enough vegetable oil into the pan to cover and turning the eye on.

"Im serious, you need to flex the cooking skills."

"Anyone can cook, Georgie." 

"I'm just gonna ignore the Ratatouille reference. No, everyone cannot cook!" 

He shook his head in annoyance but turned back to the stove with a smile. 

When the food was ready he divided the chicken between two plates and put chips on each of them. 

"Did you really make me chicken nuggets?" 

"Yeah!" Dream beamed shoving the plate into George's hands. They both sat down on the couch and turned the TV to a random movie. 

"Do you feel better?" 

"Yeah I do, thank you for cooking you really didn't need to."

"I didn't need to, but I wanted to. You looked so upset." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Stop apologizing for being upset."

"... Sorry." 

"George!" Dream playfully snapped. 

The older boy laughed but then went quiet, "I had a nightmare." 

"Yeah? Wanna talk about it?" 

"... The house was burning and I couldn't protect everyone." 

Dream put down his plate and gently took George's dish out of his hand and put it on the coffee table. George let out a little squeak in annoyance but let Dream pull him into his lap. The blonde pulled them together into a hug and stroked his hands down the brunette's back. "I'm sorry about your nightmare, you don't need to protect everyone all the time."

"I know," George whispered next to his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I've actually made chicken nuggets like this, their really good!
> 
> I'm glad this community has been staying non toxic for the most part, everyone is super respectful and I've been having a lot of fun writing in this ship. I really don't want this to become a toxic place.


End file.
